


Love To Hate Me

by Ariadne_And_Wine (SpiltTeaAndWisdom)



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - No Miraculous, Angst, Broken Families, F/M, Family Issues, Family Loss, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Minor Gabenath, Multi, One Shot, Other, Suicide, Trigger Warnings, Triggers, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:14:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26823487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiltTeaAndWisdom/pseuds/Ariadne_And_Wine
Summary: Over the years, we see, and learn, love can come in many ways and how hate is like that as well. Love isn’t always romantic, but it can be platonic. Hate comes in many forms whether it family or love interests.This is an au one shot.Minor mention of abuse and suicide.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth, Emilie Agreste & Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth, Emilie Agreste & Nathalie Sancoeur, Emilie Agreste/Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth, Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth/Nathalie Sancoeur
Comments: 6
Kudos: 18





	Love To Hate Me

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger warning: Mention of abuse, alcoholism, suicide, death

"Leave me alone!" 

"Why you little-"

A pole would collide with his head, cutting him off. This was the moment she realised she was free to run. She bolted upstairs, barging into her room and ran to her phone on the nightstand. She quickly dialled her friend's number.

It would ring for a few moments. Adrenaline coursed through her blood. 

"Nat?"

"Emilie," a sigh of relief came out at her friend's voice,"Please, hurry and pick me up. I going to get out of here."

"Alright. I'll be there in five minutes."

She hung up and quickly packed the little belongings she had. Her clothes, shoes, toiletries, books, charger, and money, in a backpack. A lot of her items were thrown out or broken when she started to live with her father after her mother had committed suicide. Her father was abusive and a raging alcoholic. She stuffed all her belongings as quickly as she could. She left the room and ran down the stairs. She would reach the door, pulling it open and leap out, slamming the door behind her.

Nathalie ran and ran, stopping at the corner of the street she lived on. She sat on the curb and waited for Emilie to pull up. She would curl up, hugging her knees and took a deep breath.

A car would pull up, the window wound down, showing a teen girl with blonde hair and green eyes driving the black vehicle. Nathalie would look up, leap up and open the passenger door immediately, she hopped in and tossed her bag in the back. She smiled at her friend and they hugged. Emilie started to pull off the curb and drive off.

"So, what happened?"

"I wanted to escape now."

"I know you planned to leave when you turn 18 in six months, but I'm happy you chose now."

Nathalie smiled and hummed. She leaned her head against the window and closed her eyes, calming down from the adrenaline. She fidgeted with the strings of her hoodie. Emilie reached over to turn the radio on, flipping through the channels while keeping her eyes on the road and moving the knob until she found they're favourite band playing. She started humming to the song and tapping her finger on the steering wheel. They soon reached her house, where she and her roommate resided. Pulling up into the driveway, she turned the ignition off and got out, slamming her car door. Nathalie reached over to the back, retrieving her backpack. She got out and slammed the car door as well. 

"You can live with me and my roommate, we have a spare room. We've been wanting a third roommate, so this is perfect timing."

"Thank you."

"Hey you're my best friend, so of course I'd help you get out of there."

-

A few months would pass and the yelling of two voices could be heard. 

"Cut it out!"

"She's a bitch!"

"Don't talk about Nathalie like that! You don't understand what she's been through!"

"She leaves or else I'll get you and her evicted!"

"Fine! Get the landlord to evict us!"

-

A year had passed since they were evicted. 

“What are we gonna do for dinner Nat?”

“Well, I got coupons for pizza.”

“Let’s get pizza then.”

“Alright. I’ll call then.”

-

A few months had gone by. 

“Hay fever season is fucking great.”

Emilie laughed at Nathalie’s comment. 

-

Weeks had passed, university and attending lectures had commenced. 

“Gabe- are you serious right now? You want my help to ask out my best friend? Of course I’ll help,” she smiled while talking to another close friend of hers and assignment partner. 

“Yes, please.....I want to invite her to the dance.”

“Well....” she put a finger to her chin in contemplation, “She loves chocolate and chocolate au pain especially. Oh! Get some eclairs as well and I’ll handle the rest,” she gave Gabriel a playful nudge and a wink. 

“Thank you.....”

-

Years would go by and so would Emilie’s health. 

“Gabriel, Emilie.....” a few tears ran down her cheeks as she covered her mouth to hold back a sob. She couldn’t stop the tears or her sobbing. 

Gabriel quickly went to Emilie’s room, bolting up the stairs. There lay Emilie, pale, weak and tired. He knelt beside her bed, holding her hand and leaned over to gently kiss her forehead. Emilie closed her eyes and smiled weakly. He then kissed her hand one last time. 

“My love....time is running out for me....take.....care....of.....Adrien.....” her eyelids were heavy and she went limp. 

-

Years went by, and so would the relationship between father and son break apart into shards like a broken vase. Adrien had left and moved to London as soon as he had turned eighteen. That was the last time they saw each other and the last time they spoke. 

-

“I truly hate you Sancoeur!” 

“What did I do?! You brought this on yourself! You ruined your own relationship with your own son! You weren’t there for him! Whereas I was! I had to pick up the broken pieces!”

“Take that back!”

“I’m telling you the truth! But no, you won’t accept that this is the reality of what your grieving has done-“ she would be cut off by a hand striking her right across her cheek. A memory of her late father came to her, “I am done.”

“Nathalie.... I’m so sorry- I didn’t mean to- wait- no- please.”

“I’m leaving,” she started to pack up the belongings that were at her desk. She grabbed her handbag. She went straight to the door and opened it, but before she left she looked over shoulder, “and Gabriel? Unless you reach out to him, I won’t be returning. Because you truly are a snide man. You even admitted that you love to hate me. Good bye,” she slammed the door shut and left, not turning back. 

-

A few years went by, the seasons changing and life carried on in Paris

“Nathalie is that you?” a voiced called out to the woman from behind her. 

Nathalie turned at the voice of the man she recognised,“Gabriel.”

**Author's Note:**

> So...what did you think of it? I hope you enjoyed this little piece I wrote in around a day. Anyway, I love and appreciate the kudos y’all give, and I answer comments, so bring in the discussions and reviews. I’d love to chat with you guys! 
> 
> So I decided instead of Gabriel being a university of Nathalie I decided instead to make him another close friend of hers because then it would’ve made sense with the dynamic they had.  
> \- “she smiled while talking to another close friend of hers and assignment partner.” Would’ve been: “she smiled while talking to her university friend of hers and assignment partner.


End file.
